Forever Starts Now
by Sugary.-.Snow
Summary: *Yaoi*PikoxLen* After seeing Kaito kissing Meiko, Len snaps. Looking for any distraction, Len runs into Piko and his group of friends. It doesn't take much for Piko to convince Len to try something new. Rated M for sex and drug usage.
1. Chapter 1

Running through the hallway to my room I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. I wanted to scream. But all that would come out were small sobs.

_Is what I just saw real? Did I really just see Kaito and Meiko…kissing?_

Angrily I grabbed my art journal and began ripping out all the drawings I had made of Kaito and tearing them up. They were stupid anyway. Just like me I'm just a stupid kid and…and Kaito would never see me as anything more than that. Slowly I stopped tearing up the paper and covered my face with my hands.

There was a knock on my door. "Len, it's Kaito, we should talk."

I didn't answer. If I answered he'd know I was crying and I didn't want to seem like even more of a kid than I already was.

"Len please…"

Then I heard Meiko's voice. "He's not letting you in?"

"No," Kaito sounded disappointed, "He looked really upset but I can't imagine why."

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Meiko laughed and I wanted to strangle her. After all, she was a whore that would probably end up cheating on Kaito anyway. She didn't deserve him.

Kaito laughed with her, "It's more likely that he has a crush on you."

Then they walked away laughing and talking together.

_Damn it…damn it all…_

"Why does life…have to be so cruel?" I whispered quietly as I changed out of my school uniform and into regular clothes.

If I was going to leave I should hurry up before Rin got home. I walked through the hallway again and down the stairs to see Gakupo sitting on the couch reading.

He didn't look up from his book, "Hey Len where are you going?"

"Nowhere," I mumbled and left the dorm.

We all went to the same school for vocaloids and because Gakupo was just the dorm-master the oldest ones here was Kaito and Meiko. They were supposed to graduate this year. In two years Miku would be graduating and Rin and I would graduate the year after her because we were still freshmen.

Not only was I too young for Kaito but I was also a boy so there's no possible way he'd ever even consider me as anything more than a friend. But today, seeing him and Meiko on the couch kissing…it threw me over the edge. It literally had felt as if something had stabbed me in the chest. It hurt. It really hurt.

I was just walking all over the Vocaloid School campus minding my own business when some kids from a few of my classes called me over.

Piko waved to me, "Hey Len! Come here!" I'd known Piko since Elementary school; we'd been friends for a long time.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to the small group of students.

"Hey Piko," I said and looked around. I couldn't help but notice that we were a bit away from the public. In the corner of what looked like a small alley. "Why are you guys over here?"

Ignoring my question Piko began introducing everyone, "Len, this is Lily, Miki, Cul, and don't you know Oliver already?"

"Yeah," I nodded my hello to Oliver who smiled back.

"Everyone, this is my friend Len," Piko introduced me to the rest of the group.

I had seen all of these students around before. Lily and Cul were the oldest of us. They were juniors. Miki and Piko were sophomores, and Oliver and I were the only freshmen here.

"Hi!" It was the girl with red-orange hair, Miki. "Do you smoke?"

Her question took me by surprise, "Sm-smoke? Me? Of course not!"

"That's too bad," Cul frowned, "What are we going to do with all of this?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a smaller plastic bag of weed.

My eyes widened, "Is that why you all are over here?"

Piko nodded, "Yeah you wanna smoke it with us?"

"I can't…I…" I was getting nervous now. "I just can't smoke."

"Well if you can't smoke how about you just have some _edibles_?" Oliver suggested.

I suddenly wondered why Oliver would be here. He really didn't look like the type to do drugs. Actually _none_ of the people here looked like the type to do drugs.

"Uh…what's—"

"That's a great idea Olly!" Piko nodded in agreement then suddenly grabbed me. "How about we all go back to my dorm to make some?"

"Sure," Cul and the others agreed.

"Wait what are edibles?" I asked as Piko began dragging me down the sidewalk toward his dorm.

"Edibles are food with weed in it," Lily explained, "You'll still get high but you won't be harmed by the effects of smoking it."

"Yeah it'll be fun!" Miki encouraged me.

"I'm still not sure about this," I was beginning to panic. I'd heard lots of stories about what weed does to you. How it's a gateway drug and could be laced with something else more harmful. All of this stuff was starting to scare the crap out of me. "What about your dorm-master? They won't allow you to make something with weed in it."

"That's why I'm not going to tell her. We can go to my room and eat whatever we decide to make." Piko basically dragged me all the way to his dorm-house.

Once we were all inside Piko sent Cul and Miki straight to work in the kitchen to make the edibles while Piko, Lily, Oliver and I waited in Piko's room.

"So Len, are you excited to be getting high for the first time?" Piko tilted his head at me.

"Um…I'm just a bit nervous." I admitted.

"It's okay," Piko assured me, "Everything will be fine." Somehow I trusted him.

"The cookies are in the oven!" Miki hopped in Piko's room excitedly. "Cul's keeping an eye on them to make sure none of your dorm-mates get _curious_."

Miki joined the circle we were all sitting in on the floor.

"Good," Piko smiled. "So what shall we do while we wait?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know your room seems pretty boring."

"Well of course it does!" Piko said quickly, "If it looked interesting people could get curious and look around in here."

"What do you have to hide?" Lily raised an eyebrow at Piko.

He smiled at her but it was more of a sickly-sweet smile this time, "If I wanted everyone to know then there would be no point in hiding it."

"How about we play truth or dare?" Miki suggested.

"Hm," Piko thought for a second, "It seems a bit cliché but I guess we have nothing better to do. Who wants to start?"

"I'll start!" Miki said excitedly, "Oliver, truth or dare?"

Oliver looked at Miki annoyed, "Um…truth."

Miki began asking him a question, "Is it true that—"

"Wait!" Piko cut in, "Truths are no fun! How about we just dare each other to do crazy shit?"

"Okay," Miki smiled, "Oliver I dare you to strip!"

"What? No! Why?" Oliver looked nervous.

"It's a dare! You have to do it!" Miki encouraged him.

I heard Lily giggle and Piko had a huge smirk on his face.

"No!" Oliver sounded more annoyed than before.

"Yes!" Miki leaped across the circle and tackled Oliver.

"Get off me!" Oliver tried to fight her off without hurting her as she attempted to yank off his clothing.

For what seemed like the next half hour every one stopped taking turns and just dared each other to do crazy things.

Then Cul came in with a tray of cookies. "Who's hungry?"

"Everyone wait!" He grabbed a cookie from the tray, "Len should get the first one since this is his first time." He handed me the cookie.

You could barely smell the weed cooked in it. Other than the light smell it looked like a regular sugar cookie. I hesitated but bit into it. It didn't really taste good but I kept eating it. After I had my first cookie everyone else excitedly began eating them as well.

"Well, don't just stop at one!" Cul told me, "Have some more!" I was still hesitant but had more.

It only took minutes for it to kick in. My mouth felt extremely dry and I felt groggy. Calm and slow. But at the same time it felt as through everything was just…perfect. Everyone continued to dare each other.

I honestly thought I was safe from the daring since I tried to stay as quiet as possible in the corner away from the group but Piko wouldn't allow that.

He looked at me and smirked, "Len!"

How loud he sounded made me jump, "Wha-wha-yes?"

He crawled closer to me. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "I feel…" suddenly I couldn't hold back the giggles that overcame me. "I'm fucking high aren't I?"

Piko continued to smirk, "I dare you to have a cookie with me."

"Um…okay." I didn't understand what he meant by: '_with me_'. I reached out to grab another cookie but Piko stuffed one halfway in my mouth and the other half was in his mouth. Surprised, I quickly broke the cookie apart with my teeth and pulled away, "What the hell Piko?"

"Do you have a problem with the dare?" He tilted his head at me and finished his half of the cookie. "I can give you another one." Before I could protest he tackled me to the floor like Miki had done to Oliver.

Suddenly I realized why he was doing this.

"Dude," I couldn't help but laugh, "Do you like me or something?"

Piko held my arms down. "You're too high to go back to your dorm. You can stay the night here."

"Oh shit...what time is it?" I struggled to get away from Piko.

Lily looked at her watch. "A little past 11:00." Had I really been here for that long?

"Damn it!" I got away from Piko and pulled out my cellphone, which had been on silent this whole time. I had over 20 missed calls and 12 unread text messages

I read some of the texts. Most of them were from Rin. It started out as calm: _Where are you, when are you going to be home? _But that turned into: _LEN! You're really scaring us! Please answer the phone!_ A few were from Kaito: _Hey Len, I don't know why you're mad but could you quit playing games and get your ass home? Everyone is really worried. If you're not coming home at least call us to let us know you're okay._

That was the last one I got and it was from over an hour ago.

"I…have to make a phone call…" I shakily stood up and left the room. I called Rin. It didn't take long for her to answer.

She sounded weird, like she'd been crying, "_Len_, where the hell are you?"

"I-I'm at a friend's house," I was doing my best to sound normal. "Um…don't worry everything is…fine…I'm…fine…everything's great.

"Are you sure you sound…" Involuntarily I began to lose concentration on her voice. "…so worried…scared us…Len? _Len_? Are you there?"

"Huh? Yeaaaah! Sorry I was just doing…some stuff, y'know? …"

"What the hell?" I could hear Miku in the background. I must be on speakerphone. "Len are you alright?"

"Haha, yeah what else would I-I mean-I mean-why else….um…" Shit. This was bad. I knew I shouldn't act high but that was hard because I _was high_. I was so fucking _blasted_. But the weirdest part was I could think mostly clearly but all my words came out wrong! "I-I'm fucking…fantastic, how are you?"

"Len are you high?" That was Kaito's voice.

"Hahaaa… Are _you_ high?" It came out as nervous laughter. I was panicking. "No! No! No I'm not! Really I'm not!"

Then Piko came out of the room and took the phone from me. He must be very experienced with being high because he was acting mostly normal.

"Hey Rin, its Piko," Piko sounded so smooth, "Len's just really tired right now. He came to my house and slept for _hours_. He's going to be staying the night over my house, is that okay?" Piko started to look a bit annoyed, "Oh okay. I'll talk to Gakupo." He sighed running a hand through his white hair. "Yes, of course, we'll be at school on time tomorrow, sir. Yeah. Yeah okay. Goodbye~!" He ended the call and handed me back my phone smiling.

"Thank you _so_ much Piko!" I would hug him right now if I didn't think he'd take it the wrong way.

"No problem!" He led me back into the room with the others. "Okay everyone," he said with a completely calm smile. "Get the hell out!"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Lily stood up shakily but calmly walked out, "Thanks for the entertainment."

Cul helped Miki up, "Bye Piko, Len, and Olly!"

Miki waved goodbye to us as well.

Just as Oliver was leaving I realized I'd be completely _alone_ with Piko. Damn it.

I grabbed Oliver by his shoulder. "Wait, Oliver!"

He looked at me strangely with his one good eye, "W-what?" His English accent sounded so fucking cute right now but I couldn't think about that!

"Um…" _Please don't leave me!_ "Uh…don't...go?"

"Ugh, go sober up dude. We have school in the morning," he shrugged my hand off and left shutting the door behind him. _NO! Take me with you!_

"W-well…I guess I'll sleep on the floor…" I sad and sat down where I decided I would sleep.

Piko laughed, "Nonsense! You can sleep on the bed."

I gulped. "O-okay…"

"Stay here. I'll be back," Piko left the room.

I slipped into Piko's bed, a bit uncomfortable. He came back quicker than I expected, only wearing boxers.

He shut the door, turned off the light and slipped in the bed with me. The moonlight shining in from the window seemed to make his white hair glow…

"What the…Len you can't sleep in your jeans!" Piko laughed.

"What else am I supposed to sleep in?" My mind didn't process that Piko was thinking something nasty until the moonlight showed his smirk.

"Just sleep naked!" He got on top of me like before, yanking off all of my clothes.

I was panicking again, "Piko, wait!"

Suddenly someone came in and turned on the light. "What the hell?" It was Piko's dorm-master, Luka. She turned red from the sight of us like that and I turned red from her seeing us like this.

Piko hopped off of me, "Luka! You need to knock before you enter someone's room!"

"I'm sorry Piko but there's been a lot of noise coming from this room!" She glared at him, "It's really late at night and both of you have school in the morning so I don't want anything _inappropriate _going on in here!" She turned off the light, "Go to sleep!" Then stepped out of the room and shut the door.

Piko got back on top of me. "We'll sleep when we're finished…" He pulled off the rest of my clothes and I stopped struggling. What would be the harm if I _did_ _it_ with Piko for one night? Kaito didn't want me anyways… I kissed Piko on the lips.

"You're enthusiastic now?" I couldn't really see his face but I knew he was smirking.

"Piko please…" thinking of Kaito was almost bringing tears to my eyes again. I needed to stop thinking of him quickly.

"Please what? I want you to say it." Piko ordered me.

"Piko…please…fuck me…" it was embarrassing to say but I had to.

There were no more words needed, he pushed himself through my entrance, with this being my first time and without any preparation it hurt like hell. I yelled out in complete pain.

"Shh, you have…to try to stay quiet," Piko held still.

My breathing became rapid. "P-Piko…" After a while the pain stopped. "You can move."

I didn't need to tell him twice. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in quickly. Every time he repeated this motion I moaned in pleasure. Slowly I could feel the pressure building up in my lower stomach. Piko reached down to grab my hard member to add to my pleasure.

"Ahhh…Piko…" I moaned even more as he began to move his hand up and down.

"Len I'm-I'm coming!" He said before moaning and releasing his hot seed deep within me. "Aaah~"

I came at the same time he did. "Piko...!"

Afterwards he pulled out of me and I fell asleep in his arms.

**(A/N: I decided it was to long and split it up into two chapters. So if you'd like to see the ending just click the next chapter. ^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Len! Len! Len and Piko wake up now!"

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Gumi, a junior, standing above me. I noticed I was still in Piko's arms.

"You guys have to get up or you're going to be late!" She said and yanked the blanket off of us, exposing our naked skin to the cold air. "Get up or I'll get Luka in here!"

Immediately Piko shot out of bed and began digging through his drawers. He pulled out two uniforms and tossed me one of them. "We should hurry. I don't want you to be late."

We took turns in the shower, brushed or teeth and got dressed. I didn't have my backpack so I texted Rin and asked her to bring it to school for me.

When we finally got to school it was 10 minutes before the first bell. Meaning we'd made it on time. I waved goodbye to Piko because we had separate classes then quickly found Rin and she gave me my things, but not before commenting on my appearance.

"Len you look terrible! Did you get any sleep at all?" She looked worried.

I felt terrible to. My head hurt and I felt nauseous. "Yeah I got sleep...not much though..."

"Len."

I turned around to see Kaito and sighed with annoyance. "Yes?"

"We need to talk. _Now._" He looked serious.

There was no avoiding it... "Whatever..." I followed him to an empty table in the cafeteria. "Make this quick. Class is about to start."

"You were high when you called Rin yesterday, weren't you?" Kaito didn't look angry, more like disappointed.

"No," I pretended to be offended, "What the hell is your problem? You can't go making assumptions like that. I was calling you at nearly midnight. I was exhausted and I'm still exhausted. Why am I even explaining anything to you? It's none of your business."

"Len, I'm just worried about you... What did you and Piko do last night? Did you guys sleep together or—"

I slammed my hands down on the table, "Just shut up! What I do doesn't concern you! Why don't you just worry about your girlfriends little alcohol addiction and leave me alone?"

"Len, is he bothering you?" It was Piko.

"You bastard!" Kaito stood up and was ready to fight Piko but I stood in between them. "What did you do to Len yesterday?"

Piko tilted his head at Kaito and smirked, "I didn't do anything to him that he didn't want to happen." Piko wrapped his arms around my waist.

I saw Meiko staring at us from across the cafeteria with her group of friends.

"Go to your girlfriend Kaito. I'm sure she's waiting for you," I told him just as the bell rang.

He walked over to Meiko shaking his head slowly in disappointment. He whispered something to her and she frowned.

"I'll see you at lunch, Piko," I said and walked to my first class.

The day went by quickly since I slept in most of my classes. At lunch Kaito tried to talk to me again.

"Len _please _just listen for a moment..."

"Why should I?" I snapped at him trying to walk away quickly.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Kaito grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

_Because you're so blind, Kaito. So blind that you cannot see that your girlfriend is a whore. So blind that you cannot see my feelings for you. _"Because you keep trying to get involved in _my_ life! I don't need you to be _concerned_ about me! I need you to leave me alone!" I pulled away from him and began to walk away.

"You know I can't do that Len..." Kaito said quietly, "I care about you to much to leave you alone when I think you might be endangering yourself. But you've shown that you obviously don't care about me."

I stopped in my tracks. "You dumb bastard."

He didn't hear me, "What?"

I turned around and punched him in the jaw. "_You dumb bastard!_" I would do it now. I would tell him how I felt. Now that I couldn't contain my feelings any longer and they were rushing out in waves. "I love you! I've _always_ loved you! But you were so _stupid_ that you couldn't figure out that one thing!" I didn't care if I was causing a scene. I couldn't stop myself anymore, "Well guess what? I _HATE_ you now! I hate you for making me feel this way! I hate you so much because you...you made me so angry yesterday that I tried drugs and had sex with a person I don't even love! Or...I don't know if I love him I... I just hate you because..." the tears had been pouring down my face since I started yelling. "...because just talking to you can reduce me to tears. You make me feel like such a stupid little kid..."

Kaito's eyes were wide. He was standing there speechless.

"Hey Len..."

I turned around to see Piko.

"Piko, let's go," I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out of the hallways and out of the school completely.

He smiled at me, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," then an idea popped in my head, "Can we get high again?"

"Haha," he kissed me on the cheek, "Sure, but I'm afraid we'll have to go back into the school to get some weed."

I'd do anything to distract me from thinking about what just happened. "Yeah, sure, whatever," we began walking back into the school.

Piko got some weed from one of his sophomore friends and walked back over to where I was waiting alone at a cafeteria table. "Here you go." He handed me a hard, small, green candy wrapped up in plastic.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "What the hell is this? How is this tiny thing going to get me high?"

"Just open it up," Piko told me.

As soon as I unwrapped the plastic from around it a strong smell of weed came from the small candy. I put it in my mouth. It tasted weird of course but I liked this kind of weird. It was sort of like a mixture of weed and mint and it made my tongue tingle.

"It may be small but it's got a lot packed into it," Piko unwrapped his own candy and ate it.

Then Rin walked up to me. "Len, Kaito told me what happened." She looked at Piko with a disgusted look on her face.

"Um," I tried to cover up my mouth as I talked so she wouldn't smell the weed on my breath, "I don't really want to talk about that right now."

"Len...I can understand why you didn't want to talk to Kaito but I'm your twin sister," Rin had never looked so serious, "You can tell me anything and I'll never think of you differently."

"I know I can. But I'm _choosing_ not to. Just like you choose not to tell me about your '_secret_' relationship with Miku's brother Mikuo," I hoped that maybe she'd just leave after I said that.

Instead she stood there shocked, "H-how did you know about...?"

"The last time I borrowed your phone I saw the text messages, now please, continue your business elsewhere. I have things to do," I was tired of trying to _kindly_ brush her off.

She looked hurt, "Like what? Like get high? Like go fuck your boyfriend over here?" Tears were forming in her eyes, "Just because one person hurt you, doesn't mean you have the right to be an ass to everyone else!" She turned to Piko, "And you... I hope you're happy! You've corrupted my brother."

"I didn't corrupt anyone," Piko said, "I simply gave him the choice to try something new."

"Go to hell!" Rin said to Piko before walking away.

"Well damn," I said annoyed. "I don't even feel like going anywhere anymore."

"Then we can just stay here at school but don't get caught high in class, you'll get in big trouble," Piko warned me.

I frowned at him, "Oh thanks, that won't make me paranoid later," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll be fine though," Piko said quickly.

I wasn't fine. I was so paranoid I was constantly shaking and looking around. In English class we had been practicing our own pieces in the _Romeo and Juliet_ play.

"Alright, Iroha's group will be the first to go for the practice plays," Mr. Al said. "Hurry up."

_Damn._ That's my group. I grabbed my _Romeo_ _and Juliet_ book and flipped to the scene we were assigned to act out. Slowly I stood up from my seat and began walking to the front of the room. As I was walking it felt as if I was repeating every motion of walking a million times over. It felt like I was going in slow motion. I made it to the front of the classroom with Iroha and our other group member, Clara.

They had most of their lines memorized. Iroha started, she was playing as Romeo, "Amen, amen! But come what sorrow can. It cannot countervail the exchange of joy..." I lost all concentration on what was going on. "It is enough I may but call her mine." There was a long pause.

_Was it my turn?_

"_It is enough I may but call her mine._" Iroha repeated and elbowed me.

"_OH!_" I began to read my lines from the book, "These violent delights have violent end and in their triumph die, like fire and powder..." I was playing as Friar Laurence and considering I was reading straight from the book I was getting all my lines, "...Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow." Clara walked over to the front of the classroom as Juliet, "Here comes the lady: O, so light a foot..." We finished up the play without any problems.

"Alright," Mr. Al said, "All you guys have to do is put more emotion in your voice. And Len you need to memorize your lines."

I nodded and sat back down in my seat as the next group was called up. I couldn't focus on one object so I thought to myself; _maybe I should talk to someone and see if I can hold a conversation._

I turned to the girl next to me, "Hey, Mew, um...I have something to tell you."

Mew looked at me, "Hm? What is it?"

"I um...wait...I wanted to ask you about...something over...there," I looked at the back of the classroom. There was nothing there but an empty table with papers on it and a window.

"Um... What?" She followed my line of sight slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh...! It's nothing. Never mind the...question...just forget it!" I faced the front of the room and tried to focus again.

She narrowed her eyes at me questioningly, "Haha...okay then, Len..." From then on I could tell she knew something was wrong with me by the way she'd glance at me with one eyebrow raised.

_Fuck, I'm so high...I can't even hold a conversation._ I laid my head on the desk. _Maybe...I should just sleep now. Yeah, sleep and I'll wake up and class will be over... Okay, sleep now, Len._ I closed my eyes and slept for the rest of that class.

Walking through the hallways was crazy. It still felt as if I were doing everything a million times over again, but it also felt as if a thousand hands where pushing me around as everyone was moving at the speed of light. I pressed up against the wall in the hallway completely freaked out.

Next thing I knew Oliver was standing in front of me.

"Oh shit, how did you get there...?" I laughed, "Fucking...ninja Olly."

Oliver sighed and grabbed my arm; he guided me to our last class, Physics. We were both the only freshmen in that class. "You remember your assigned seat right?"

"What the fuck? Yeah, I'm not a kid...!" I yanked away from him. "What the hell...is your...problem...with this...?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at me, "Just...go sit down."

First I walked _past_ my seat and just stood there confused for a moment. Then I plopped down on my seat and lied on the desk. The kids in the desks surrounding me took their seats and looked me up and down.

I became paranoid again. "Is there a problem?"

"It's your eyes," Aoki said staring at me, "Are you okay because you look _really tired_." Oh, I forgot, Aoki is a freshman in this class to.

_Shit_. "I didn't get a lot of sleep..."

"Oh..." Aoki continued to look at me for a couple more minutes before turning her attention to the front of the classroom when Ms. Ann entered.

"Alright class! Please put your homework on your desks so it can be collected," Ms. Ann began writing today's Physics lesson on the board. "Oliver, please collect the homework and put it on my desk."

Of course I hadn't done it but when Oliver came by my desk he elbowed me and whispered, "At least pretend to pay attention! If she thinks you're not paying attention she'll call on you!"

"Alright, alright," I sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and pen from my backpack. Every now and then I'd look up at the board and pretend to write something down but I was really drawing a cat. When I was finished I quietly giggled to myself at the horrible drawing.

"Len!" I heard Ms. Ann say my name and jumped. "What do resistors do to the flow of an electric current?"

_I knew this_. "It um...uh...it stops…it up."

"Correct!" Ms. Ann wrote what I said on the board while repeating it aloud, "_It stops it up._ Not the most intelligent way to put it but it's alright."

Partially relieved and partially proud of myself I smiled and continued to doodle on my paper.

When class was over, Oliver came to my seat and poked me, "Get up. You have to go home."

"It's alright, Olly," Piko entered the classroom smirking, "I'll get him home. Or he can come to my dorm again."

"Yoouurrr hooouuusse!" I reached out my arms to Piko and he happily picked me up out of my seat. "If I go to my dorm they'll just get mad at me."

"Well, we'll at least have to make a stop by your dorm-house to get some of your clothes." Piko kissed my forehead. "Is that okay?"

I nodded, "Sure, whatever."

So Piko and I took the bus to my dorm first. We got in easily with my key and ran straight into Miku.

"Hey Len, who's your friend?" Miku raised an eyebrow at Piko.

Because Piko was smooth even while high he was able to introduce himself, "I'm Piko Utatane. You're Miku Hatsune, right? Nice to meet you."

They shook hands but Miku didn't seem very friendly. She sighed, "Len you're high aren't you? You need to go lay down." She gently grabbed me by my shoulders and began guiding me to my room.

"No!" I pushed her off roughly. "Don't touch me! C'mon Piko." I walked up the stairs with him and to my room. As I was gathering clothes and other things there was a knock on my door. "God damn it, go away!" I yelled and continued to pack things.

The person came in anyway and I realized I forgot to lock the door. It was Kaito. "What are you doing?"

"Packing to get the hell away from you people," I was beginning to come down from my high.

"Piko please leave me and Len to talk alone." Kaito was actually polite when asking Piko to leave.

Piko hesitated but listened, "I'll be waiting downstairs, Len." He left and shut the door behind him.

I didn't stop what I was doing, I kept looking around and packing things I thought were necessary. Occasionally I'd get confused or forget what I was looking for and I'd have to stop and rethink everything I was doing.

Suddenly I felt Kaito wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I was shaking in his arms. I couldn't control it.

"I'm sorry Len," Kaito whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you so badly but you have to understand I had no idea that you felt that way for me."

I could feel my eyes heating up again. "No..." slowly I removed his hands from around me. "I...just...can't..."

"Len," he turned me around to face him, "How can you blame me for something you chose to do yourself? I didn't force you to get high or have sex. I didn't even know that what I did yesterday affected you. I didn't know because you never told me. You didn't even ask whether or not I felt the same way..." Then he kissed me. At first it was on the cheek but he slowly moved towards my lips... This was everything I had wanted but...

"NO!" I said louder and pushed him away more roughly than before. "Piko and I...are..."

"Has it really been confirmed that the two of you are dating?" Kaito asked grabbing my hand gently.

"It doesn't matter if that's been confirmed or not," I said angrily, "What has been confirmed is that Meiko is still your girlfriend. So get away! Go back to your whore and get away from me!" I kept trying to push Kaito away.

Kaito grabbed my chin and tilted my head upward. Ignoring my struggles he kissed me on the lips again. "Meiko and I aren't dating anymore. I found out she was cheating on me and broke up with her."

I pulled away but he still had a grip on my hand, "Kaito let me go!"

Suddenly he pinned me to the floor. "Isn't this what you wanted, Len?"

_At one point I had wanted this but now..._

"Len?" Piko was standing in the doorway, "Get off of him!" He ran forward, pushed Kaito off and helped me up. "Just because you missed your chance doesn't mean you can try to steal him from me!" Piko was so angry he was shaking as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Steal him from you?" Kaito looked angry as well, "He's not yours!"

Piko suddenly smirked, "Oh yes he is. He made it very clear last night when we—"

"What's going on in here?" It was Gakupo, standing in the doorway.

"We were just leaving. I'm going to stay the night over Piko's house again," I told him and grabbed my bag of belongings and left the house with Piko.

"Len, listen I—"

"I love you." The words slipped out as I stood on my toes to kiss the taller man.

"I love you too," Piko smiled and wrapped his arms around me again, "C'mon let's go."

We went back to Piko's dorm to find it almost completely silent besides the ticking of the wall-clock in the living room.

"Is your dorm always this _dead_?" I asked Piko while walking up the stairs to his room. I wasn't high anymore but honestly I wish I still was. Everything was funnier when I was high. Everything was _easier_.

"Yeah, usually," Piko admitted as he turned on his bedroom lamp.

As soon as I dropped my bag on the floor I was suddenly tackled onto the bed by Piko. I was surprised when he kissed me of course and I would've pushed him away if he had gone any farther than that but he didn't. All he did was kiss me gently on the lips and I kissed back. Usually Piko was straightforward, usually he didn't waste time when it came to anything that he was doing, but this time he took his time and didn't try to get us to jump right into sex.

Slowly, I took it a step further by unbuckling Piko's pants.

"Are you sure you want to do it? Right now?" Piko looked at the clock, "It's only 5:00 and you'll probably want to sleep—" I cut him off by kissing him again. After a minute or two he pulled away, "I'll take that as a yes." He began unbuttoning my school uniform.

Once both of our uniforms were off I felt myself blush. One: because I was naked in front of someone (before it was dark and I was too high to care), and two: because Piko was also naked and lying on top of me.

"Pik-Aaaah!" He began to rub his partially hard member up against mine causing me to moan. He began to kiss and lick up my neck and along my jaw-line. Then he reached down and entered my backside with his fingers making me moan even more. "P-Piko! Now...I need you...!"

"You want more already?" Piko kissed my lips softly, "You know what the words are."

"Aaah! Fuck me Piko!_ Please fuck me_!" I hated having to say that but I loved what Piko did to me when I did.

Piko pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his now fully hard member. The first thrust he made in was less painful this time, although it still hurt. Like before he waited for me to say it was okay to continue.

"Okay...okay you can move."

Almost immediately Piko pulled all the way out and thrust back in repeatedly.

"F-faster," I managed to say through all my moaning.

Piko listened and sped up the pace. Suddenly he lifted me up so I was leaning against the headboard of his bed. We continued like that for countless minutes until we both came and he pulled out of me. Piko collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Both of us were still trying to catch our breath.

"Len..." Piko sounded exhausted as he reached over to turn off the lamp. "Do you still love Kaito?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now," I said closing my eyes.

"Well you said you love me," Piko was still lying on top of me, "But I also overheard you say that you love Kaito."

"I do love Kaito," I admitted as realization hit me and I held Piko tighter, "But I love you a lot more. I love you so much it's scary." I opened my eyes and tears began to fill them, "I think...no, I know that I want to be with you forever."

Piko jumped up, "Well forever can start whenever you want it to." He kissed me on the cheek then lied back down. "I love you, Len. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered, closing my eyes again.

_Why hadn't I realized before how much I loved Piko? It's a good thing I realized it before I lost him... Now I can be happy._

* * *

I apologized to my dorm-mates for the way I'd been acting, especially Rin and I finally forgave Kaito. I couldn't be mad at him anymore but now I didn't want to _be with him_ either.

"Please just think about it, Len," Kaito begged me.

"My mind is already made up," I told him, "And if you continue with your advances I won't even be able to be friends with you. Kaito you're going to graduate and go to college in less than a month, I'm positive you'll find someone much less of a brat than me."

Kaito suddenly hugged me. "Even if I move on, I'll never forget you, Len." When he pulled away I could see he was crying.

"Stop that... Don't do that..." I began to tear up as well. "I'll miss you Kaito," I admitted. Believe it or not, before all this drama happened (before I lost my mind) Kaito and I were very close. We did everything together, and when he left it would affect me greatly but I would learn to live with him not being around. _However... _I turned to look at Piko. I don't know what I'll do when Piko graduates. What about when I graduate? Would our relationship last after that? I don't know what I'll do without him.

The next day, Saturday, we had no school and Piko and I went down to the beach to eat lunch. It wasn't hot enough to actually get in the water so we just sat on the shore, alone.

"Hey Len," Piko was staring out into the ocean intently while I was eating a sandwich.

I looked up at him, "Hm?"

"I'm going to be a junior next year," he pointed out for no reason, "and you'll be a sophomore."

"Yeah..." I agreed quietly.

"I have two years of high school left, and you have three," slowly he reached over and gently held my hand in his, "After high school...do you want to get married?"

Completely taken by surprise I began to choke on the sandwich I was eating.

"Is that a no, then?" Piko looked disappointed.

"Yes! I mean no-I-I mean of course I'll marry you!" I said after I stopped choking.

"Really?" I'd never seen Piko more excited, "I love you so much, Len!" He began strangling me in a hug.

"I love you too Piko," I smiled and hugged him back, "You said forever can start whenever I want it to," I reminded him, "And I know we're getting married after high school but...can forever start now?"

He tightened his hug, "Of course it can, Len. We can be together forever."

**(A/N: I originally wanted this to be a KaitoxLen story but then Piko came along...and I just thought they were so damned cute together... Anyway...thanks for reading...you can continue with your life now...)**


End file.
